Memoriez
by Ashura DaiMaOu
Summary: Ketika naruto menyadarinya,semua sudah terlambat...  ahahaha...gomen ne summarinya ancoorr.ashura gak bisa bikin masalahnya. *pundung di pojokan*


**akhirnyaa…**

**setelah sekian lama di otak-atik,penpik pertamaku akhirnya publish...**

**banzaaaiii... *joged2 inul***

**setelah berpeluh kesah ampe guling-guling di di tempat tidur ujung-ujungnya jatoh *emang enak*,akhirnya neh penpik bisa terbit. *nangis bombay***

**Seandainya naruto menjadi milik saya,bakal gw buat jadi komik yaoi!wakakakak...*di shuriken bang masashi***

**Gila,baru pertama kali dah bikin rated M? O.O**

**emang bejad dah author yang satu ini. * ^/^ ***

**THIS IS BOYS LOVE BOYS A.K.A YAOI.**

**DON'T LIKE JUST CLOSE.**

**ya sud lah,dari pada banyak cingcong mending langsung Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.**

Entah sudah berapa lama dia berdiri di terakhir kalinya kelompok 7 berkumpul kembali.

_Walau dalam keadaan yang berbeda,aku merasakan kembali saat-saat bahagia itu,ketika sasuke di depan mataku,ketika aku bisa membawanya kembali ke konoha,kenapa aku_…..

"Haaahhhh….."Naruto menghela nafas kecewa dan membasuh mukanya dengan air untuk menyegarkan pikirannya yang mulai kusut.

"Apa sih yang ku lakukan di sini?Memaksa obaasan serta tidak menggubris perintah kakashi sensei dan malah kembali ke tempat ,apapa yang sedang ku harapkan?"Tanya Naruto lirih.

Naruto menatap tebing di mana Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya mulai mendekati tempat sasuke berdiri dan menyenderkan kembali kejadian dimana naruto tidak bisa menolong sasuke dan menyentuhnya.

"….Baka teme."Naruto memeluk tebing itu seakan-akan itu adalah udara tebing seakan-akan wangi tubuh sasuke masih tersimpan air mata mengalir dari matanya yang kenangan demi kenangan yang pernah terjadi.

Isak tangis mulai terdengar mengingat Naruto hanya seorang menumpahkan segala beban di hatinya dengan tangisan yang menderu di penjuru tebing,seakan-akan pesan tak kasat mata untuk sasuke.

"Apa…..aku harus membunuhmu…..Teme?"tanyanya di sela-sela isak tangis.

"Apa aku tidak bisa mengatakan…."Naruto mempererat pelukannya "Aku mencintaimu?"

"Apa itu…..takdir kita?"

Tanpa Naruto sadari,seseorang mendekati dan memeluknya dari tersentak dan berusaha melepaskan diri tapi ketika orang itu memanggil namanya,tiba-tiba ia merasa lemas.

"Dobe."

Tangan Naruto bergetar saat menyentuh lengan berwarna putih pucat yang merengkuhnya.

"S…sa….s'ke…"Panggil Naruto dengan tak percaya.

"Hn."Jawab Sasuke di sela-sela leher Naruto.

Naruto ,hanya itu yang bisa ia ekspresikan perasaannya saat beribu-ribu pertanyaan di benaknya namun yang keluar dari mulutnya yang mungil itu hanyalah isak tangis memutar badan Naruto dan terhenyak melihat rival,sahabat,keluarga serta orang yang dicintainya menangis.

"Jangan menangis." menyapu air mata yang mengalir di pipi Naruto dan bibirnya menciumi kelopak matanya serta menjilati air mata yang terasa asin itu.

"Kenapa….."Hanya itu yang dapat Naruto katakan di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Aku tidak tau."

"Lalu...kenapa..."

"Karena aku merindukanmu,dobe."Sasuke mencium kening peluknya orang yang di cintai itu dan menghirup dalam-dalam wangi citrus,wangi yang telah merebut hatinya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke seakan-akan tidak ingin ia pergi hirupnya wangi mint,wangi yang selalu membuatnya tenang dan merasa yang selama ini dirindukannya.

"Sasuke..."Panggil Naruto lirih.

"Hn?"

"Kamu ingat,apa yang aku katakan di sini waktu itu?"Naruto mempererat pelukannya.

"Hn."

"Sebelum itu terjadi,aku ingin kamu tau..."Naruto menghirup kembali wangi mint dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku..."

"Aku mencintaimu,Naruto."Potong Sasuke.

Tangisan Naruto kembali yang selama ini ia cintai ternyata juga mengelus rambut Naruto dan mencium meregangkan pelukannya dan menatap warna mata yang bertolak belakang menatapnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih elusnya pipi yang memiliki tanda 3 garis yang menandakan kyuubi berada di dalam mengingat bahwa ada monster kejam di dalam tubuh orang yang dicintainya itu,Sasuke merasa marah dan si rubah itu,Naruto harus mengalami masa kecil yang tidak marah dengan penduduk Konoha yang seenaknya mengucilkan Naruto yang masih kecil dan tidak tau apa-apa.

"Sasuke?"Panggil Naruto khawatir ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba terdiam dan tatapannya penuh aura ketika Sasuke sadar,ia kembali tersenyum lembut dan tatapannya kembali seperti dulu.

"Lalu,jawabannya apa?"Tanya Sasuke Naruto memerah sempurna mendengar itu.

"Aku..."

"Hm?Apa?"Senyum jail tersungging di ,sama dengan Sasuke berumur 12 seorang Uchiha.

"Aishiteru."Jawab Naruto tersenyum yang hanya diberikan kepada Naruto,sang belahan -tiba terbesit ide jail dan Sasuke tersenyum iblis.

"Apa dobe?Aku tidak terlalu pelan."Senyum yang membuat seluruh wanita di Konoha menjerit dan pingsan di tempat.

Naruto melihat senyumnya itu dan kesal merasa di permainkan.

"Tidak ada kata ulang, sendiri kalau kamu tidak aku tidak akan mengulang!"Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tertawa.

Setelah agak jauh dari Sasuke,Naruto berbalik dan menatap berhenti tertawa karena melihat Naruto tersenyum mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan berteriak, "AKU CINTA PADAMU,SASUKE...!"dan di akhiri dengan senyumnya yang secerah matahari.

Kelakuan naruto yang 'wah' sukses membuat wajah sasuke semerah tomat,buah melompat ke arah naruto dan tiba-tiba menarik dan mencium bibir yang awalnya kaget kini terbiasa dengan ciuman sasuke dan ikut dari ciuman yang lembut,kemudian semakin lama semakin menjilat bibir bawah naruto meminta persetujuan untuk mencicipi lebih dalam bibirnya yang manis membuka mulutnya dan dengan liar lidah sasuke menyusuri setiap jengkal di dalam mulut menjilat lidah naruto untuk ikut dalam yang tidak mau kalah ikut bermain dalam french kiss itu walaupun akhirnya dia harus melepas ciumannya dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hah...hah...hah...ba...ngapain kamu teme?"Sasuke menjilat cuping kupingnya dan sukses membuat naruto mengerang yang segera di tutup oleh tangannya.

"Jangan disembunyikan, ingin mendengarnya."Bisiknya seraya menjilati telinga mulai menciumi leher jenjang ,dihisap dan digigit titik tersensitive hingga dengan karyanya,sasuke mencium bibir naruto dengan lembut dan mulai masuk dan meraba badan tonjolan di bagian dada yang membuat naruto mengerang kain yang menutupi bagian atas dan memperlihatkan keindahan warna caramel serta nipple berwarna pink yang sudah -benar indah dan menggoda hati semua seme yang mulai menjilat dan menghisap nipple naruto hingga mengerang karena mendapat sensai yang tak pernah terbayangkan.

"Ng...ah...sa...s'ke."Naruto mendesah nikmat saat nipplenya dijilat,dihisap dan semakin terangsang mendengar desahan-desahan nikmat kekasihnya dan tangannya mulai menelusup ke bagian kenikmatan.

"Akh...sasuke...apa yang..."Naruto tersentak saat celananya dilepas dan kejantannya di pegang tersenyum lebar karena melihat kejantanan naruto menegang terlatih,sasuke menjilati perut naruto dan mengikuti lingkaran segel lepasnya celana yang menutupi bagian pria kini naruto terekspose salah satu karya tuhan yang indah keringat mengalir turun mencerahkan kulit yang halus sasuke ini langsung melahapnya,tapi ia tidak menginginkan kepuasan sesaat yang hanya akan menyakiti naruto.

Diciumnya paha naruto dan memulai kembali invasinya,menjilat,mencium,menggigit dan memberi tanda tidak ingin ikut menganggur,digenggamnya kejantanan naruto yang tidak lebih besar menjerit saat sasuke mengulum dijilat sesekali di gigit mesra bagian pertama kalinya naruto benar-benar malu dan mengerang ketika ujungnya di permainkan dan dijilat oleh bibir sasuke yang basah.

"AAH!"

Sasuke terus mengulum kejantanan naruto dan terus menggerakan warna putih mulai keluar di permainannya dan membuat erangan nikmat keluar dari bibir ranum naruto.

"Sa...sasu...AAHH..."Naruto menyemburkan sarinya di mulut sasuke yang langsung ditelannya.

"Ternyata bukan hanya mukamu yang manis,ternyata cairanmu juga manis,dobe."Seringai sasuke seraya menjilat sisa-sisa sari naruto di jarinya.

"Hah...hah...baka teme."Ejeknya dengan semburat warna pink di benar-benar merasa lelah setelah klimaksnya dan ingin segera yang mengetahui hal itu langsung mencium bibir naruto dengan liar dan tangannya mulai bermain di kejantanan naruto.

"Hei dobe,ini belum masih sangat panjang."Sasuke mendesah di kuping naruto dan membuatnya bergidik nikmat.

"Ja...jangan bicara di kupingku."Naruto berusaha mendorong sasuke,tapi apa daya nafsu telah menggerogoti sudah dibutakan oleh nafsu cinta yang meminta mengetahui itu dan mencopoti seluruh tidak ada lagi yang menutupi badan mereka sehelai pun.

Naruto melihat ke bawah dan semakin merah mukanya melihat kejantanan sasuke yang lebih besar darinya sudah menegak menyeringai jahil dan berkata, "Ne dobe,apa kamu bisa melakukan apa yang barusan kulakukan padamu?"Tanyanya sambil menunjuk terlihat ragu,tapi bukan naruto namanya kalo tidak suka kepunyaan sasuke,dibelai dan perlahan bibirnya mulai mengecup puncaknya dan mulai sasuke mulai memburu saat kejantanannya di lahap melihat perubahan muka sasuke dan mempercepat ,dihisap,dilahap, merasa akan keluar dan segera menarik kepala telat,permainan naruto membuat dia mengeluarkan sarinya di dalam mulut kekasihnya yang tanpa persiapan langsung menelan seluruhnya dengan terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuk...uhuk...teme!Bilang-bilang dong kalau mau keluar!"Teriak naruto marah.

"Ahahaha...gomen ne,naruto."Di kecupnya bibir naruto sekilas dan mendorong naruto yang kini berada di bawah mencium leher dan dada serta tidak lupa memberikan tanda bahwa naruto telah menjadi bukanya paha naruto dan perlahan jari sasuke memasuki lubang kenikmatan.

"Itai...Sasuke...sakit."Ringis segera menggenggam kejantanan naruto dan membuat naruto terjengkang kebelakang karena sensasi kedua mulai dimasukkan dan mulai melonggarkan agar bisa muat ketiga mulai masuk dan naruto kembali menjerit.

"ITAI...sasuke...henti...sakit..."Naruto menangis karena merasa ada yang menyobek bagian mencium bibir naruto dan mempercepat gerakan tangannya agar naruto tidak terasa sakit.

"Tahan hanya sebentar."Gerakan jari sasuke semakin dalam dan dalam mencari sesuatu yang membuat sang li'll kitsune ini menjerit tersenyum kecil saat menemukan sesuatu yang membuat sang uke menggeliat nikmat dan ingin merasakan lagi tekanan di sana.

"Ah...hmm...hyaa...sa..."Entah sejak kapan badan naruto menjadi di dalam paru-parunya seakan-akan menghilang hingga memburu demi menyatu dengan orang yang di cintainya,naruto hanya dapat mengeluarkan erangan serta panggilan manja yang membuat sang seme bagaikan serigala kelaparan.

"Siap dobe?"Tanya sasuke mempersiapkan kejantanannya di depan lubang kenikmatan hanya mengangguk satu hentakan,di dorongnya kejantanannya hingga penuh dan sukses membuat sang uke menjerit kesakitan.

"Sakiit...!sakit teme."Sasuke mencium dan tangannya tidak absen dari memanjakan kepunyaan sang agak tenang,sasuke melihat naruto agar siap.

"Ng...sasuke,move."Ucapnya liar menghiasi bibir sasuke. "Yes,my princess."Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan kejantannya hingga kepalanya sampai di ujung dan di dorongnya ke titik kenikmatan.

"Aaaahh...sasuke..."Seperti kucing,naruto menggeliat nikmat saat kejantanan sasuke menyentuh nikmat,panggilan manja membuat sasuke semakin bernafsu dan mempercepat frekuensi gerakannya dan membuat naruto semakin mengejang nikmat.

"Lebih...!"Rintih naruto memeluk leher sasuke dengan -tebing saling sahut-menyahut ketika mengerang,mendesah musik klasik yang membangkitkan gairah seorang ada musik yang paling indah selain mendengar suara desahan kekasihnya di bawahnya menikmati permainannya.

"Suaramu...indah sekali dobe."Seringaian nakal tersungging di bibir seme pujaannya

"Ah! Unnhh… Hu-Ah!" Mata biru itu bersinar tertimpa cahaya bulan yang mengintip di balik awan dengan malu-malu, bersembunyi di bawah kelopak mata berbulu keemasan.

Pandangannya memutih, seluruh tubuhnya terasa kosong dan hampa kecuali dorongan dari Sasuke. Kuku-kuku jarinya menancap dalam, ke garis punggung Sasuke, sementara mulutnya ternganga mengeluarkan teriakan demi teriakan liar.

Setiap gerakan dari keduanya begitu berirama, membara, hingga peluh mengucur begitu deras. Sasuke mengarahkan miliknya, menghantam _sweet spot _milik Naruto, membuat sang little kitsune mendesah, melenguh, merintih dan menjerit. Perut naruto semakin mengejang dan lengan serta pahanya kesemutan. Namun, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengeluh, pikirnya pendek.

"Kakimu, ke pundakku… Dobe!" Sasuke merebahkan Naruto ke atas baju putihnya dan , menatap tajam dalam gelapnya malam, sementara si Pirang melepaskan helaan nafas panjang dan berat seraya menjawab,

"Kaki dan lenganku kesemutan, Teme…"

"Che!"

Dengan kasar dan tak mengindahkan keadaan Naruto, Sasuke meraih kedua kaki Naruto. Mengistirahatkannya ke atas pundaknya, Naruto berterima kasih pada kesemutan yang melanda dirinya, sebab ia tahu bahwa mengangkat kaki setinggi itu akan menyebabkannya keseleo dan nyeri.

"Move teme...hard..."

Tangan si pirang meremas baju sasuke, menemukan bahwa kegiatan itu membantunya untuk lebih dapat melepaskan nafsu serta birahi yang menjerit-jerit di dalam dadanya.

Sesuai permintaannya, Sasuke bergerak maju mundur, keras tapi lembut dan begitu berhasrat, menciptakan nada yang asing namun menggairahkan.

"Nnnnh...sas'ke...come..."Di sela-sela rintihan naruto.

"Aku juga..."Kata-katanya terpotong karena jeritan klimaks naruto yang sasuke terhimpit kencang dan dengan beberapa gerakan sasuke mengeluarkan sarinya di dalam tubuh naruto.

Setelah beberapa saat,sasuke melepaskan kejantanannya dan merlirik naruto yang sudah tertidur pemandangan yang sangat saja sasuke tidak terdesak oleh waktu,ingin sekali lagi dia merasakan tubuh kekasihnya baju naruto dan menyelimutinya dengan baju sebelum pergi,sasuke membisikan sesuatu.

_Sasuke?Kamu mau kemana?Jangan tinggalkan aku ,lelah sekali ?Apa?Aku tidak membisikan apa?_

Sasuke melompat ke arah tebing-tebing dan menghilang di tengah sasuke sadari,air mata mengalir pelan dari matanya yang tertutup.

**Keesokan harinya...**

"...to...ruto..."

_Heh?kenapa aku mendengar suara sakura chan?_

"Naruto!okite!(1)"Panggil membuka matanya perlahan dan membiasakan bias matahari menyinari matanya yang berwarna saphir.

"Ng...sakura-chan?sedang apa kamu di sini?"Tanya naruto seraya meregangkan tubuhnya.

"BAKA!"teriakan sakura sukses membuat naruto tuli naruto terkejut karena sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Ano,sakura-chan?Kenapa...menangis?"Tanya naruto.

"Tadi malam ada surat di meja tertulis bahwa kamu sudah tewas oleh itu hokage langsung mengirim kelompok 7 untuk segera ke sini untuk memastikan."Jawab kakashi sensei.

Aku hanya cengok saja mendengar perkataan senseinya ?tewas?oleh sasuke?Bukannya sejak kemarin aku dan dia...

_BLUSH..._

Tiba-tiba pipi naruto memerah karena teringat kejadian tadi malam bersama yang merasa aneh bertanya kepadanya.

"Naruto-kun,kenapa mukamu memerah?"Tanya Sai dengan senyum sensei dan sakura memperhatikan dan dari matanya memancarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"."Jawab naruto cepat dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Tapi,sepertinya kamu memang bertemu sasuke ya,naruto?"Tanya Sensei mesum itu tiba-tiba.

_DEG!_

Wajah naruto pucat tiba-tiba.

_Bagaimana sensei bisa tau?Apa ada mata-mata ANBU yang mengikutiku?_

"Yang kamu pakai itu baju sasuke kan?"Tunjuk selama ini aku tidur dengan berselimutkan baju hei!Aku sudah memakai baju!Baik sekali teme mau memakaikannya.

" tidak tau karena tiba-tiba aku pingsan."Kataku asal.

_Ugh,aku yakin sekali kakashi sensei tidak akan percaya dengan saja tatapannya yang seperti itu._

"Ya baik kita segera pulang ke konoha dan melapor ke hokage."Perintah segera bangkit dan...oh?Apa yang terjadi?Naruto terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan seraya memegang pantatnya.

"Naruto,kamu tidak apa-apa?"Tanya sakura khawatir.

_Uchiha brengsek!Sakit banget ketemu lagi,akan kubunuh dia!_

Ketika sai membantu naruto berdiri,dia melihat sesuatu yang 'ganjil' di leher persetujuan naruto,sai memegang leher dan mendapat hadiah bogem mentah dari sakura dan naruto.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan sai?"Tanya sakura seraya membentengi naruto.

"Aku tidak bermaksud ngapa-ngapain hanya penasaran dengan bintik merah di leher itu kiss mark?"Tanya sai sambil mengelus pipinya.

Sakura yang mengira naruto terkena racun langsung membuka baju si pirang tanpa persetujuannya dan...yah,bayangkanlah bagaimana ekspresi mereka seluruh tubuh naruto penuh dengan tanda merah dan ada yang bertuliskan _S.N_ di dada sebelah kiri.

Sebuah kertas jatuh yang ternyata dari sasuke.

_Malam ini benar-benar membuat tanda itu untuk menunjukan bahwa kau adalah milikku selamanya, iya,aku harap kau mendengar apa bisikanku dobe. ^3^_

_ Your perfect n percious teme_

Sakura melihatnya dengan tatapan horor dan kemudian pingsan di tempat,kakashi sensei yang berfikir untuk mencoba di rumah bersama iruka dan sai hanya tersenyum naruto?Dia hanya bisa...

"TEMEE BRENGSEK...!"Dan konon,suara naruto terdengar sampai ke konoha.

**Ket :**

**(1) Okite :bangun**

**GAJE...!GAK JELAS...!ANEH...!**

**gw terima semua dah cacian para diriku yang gaje ini membuat penpik lemonnya busuk ~~~ii... *nangis sambil sujud2***

**naruto : eh memangnya sasuke ngomong apa sih?**

**ashura : mana gw situ yang denger.**

**naruto : tapi kan kamu authornya. (-_-*)**

**ashura : tanya si pantat ayam aja iya,liat dong hasil karya si teme. *buka baju naruto tiba-tiba***

**sasuke : lo apain uke gw? *chidori***

**ashura : paan seh lo?dateng-dateng asal nyidori gw! *lempar shuriken***

**sasuke : nah lo ngapain buka baju uke orang?**

**ashura : gw kan pengen liat hasil karya lo,pantat ayam.**

**sasuke : gak gw Cuma bisa gw yang liat.**

**ashura : lah kakashi,sakura ma sai juga liat!masa gw gak boleh liat? *tunjuk2 kelompok 7 yg lagi asek maen domino***

**anoo...sasuke...kayaknya mending lo nyelametin uke lo dah.**

**sasuke : napa mang?**

**ashura : *nunjuk ke di jadiin kanvas ma sai dan mulai mencorat-coret***

**sasuke : SAI...!**

**ashura : *sweatdrop***

**yah,akhir kata ku ucapkan, 'harap review'. ****^o^**

**nerima flame asal membangun.**


End file.
